I Can't Wait To Spoil You
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: Written from a prompt I received on Tumblr. Anna and John have some fun in the bath on their first night at the cottage after his release.


**Prompt from Handy-for-the-bus via Tumblr****: **When Banna first move into their cottage, John insists that Anna join him in the bath. She's shy at first but she agrees then bow chicka wow wow in the bath.

Hope you enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer****: **We all are well aware that if I owned Downton it would be the 'John and Anna move to the beach and have lots of cute babies' show.

* * *

Anna sat on the floor beside the bathtub running her fingers through the suds that were hiding her husband's body. It was their first night in their cottage, and she'd insisted that John let her spoil him with a bath; a luxury he had been deprived of during his time in prison. She'd made him wait for her downstairs while she covered the room in candles, and poured relaxing soaps and salts into the steaming water.

She'd made him close his eyes as she led him upstairs; the pair giggling as they stumbled up to the bathroom. When he'd taken in the sight and the rich smell of the room, she'd watched as tears filled his eyes. When she'd questioned his emotions he'd caught her mouth in a deep kiss before answering her.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me before. Thank you." He whispered.

She was pulled back to the present when he reached up out of the water to take her hand. She met his eyes, and gave him her brightest smile.

"Are you relaxed?" She asked.

"Mmm. Very. There's only one thing that could make this more perfect." He tickled the palm of her hand, making her shiver. She blushed at the feelings that were stirring inside of her.

"And what would that be, Mr. Bates?" She purred.

"Join me." The words came out in a growl that shot straight through her like lightning. She lowered her gaze. Of course she wanted to be intimate with John again, but it had been so long since their wedding night...and she felt surprisingly even more nervous than she had then.

What if he had spent all this time building up his hopes only to be disappointed in her? It had been almost two years...what if things had changed? What if she couldn't please him?

As if reading her mind, John sensed her obvious discomfort, and immediately tried to reassure her.

"Anna, you don't have to if you don't want to…and even if you do nothing has to happen. I just thought you might find it relaxing as well." She looked up to see that special smile on his face.

Little did she know he was just as nervous as she was; the same doubts had been plaguing his thoughts ever since his release. He in no way wanted to make her uncomfortable, and he was more than willing to wait as long as she wanted…praying that he wouldn't be a massive disappointment to her.

She stayed silent for a moment before making her decision. "Alright, I'll join you." She smiled before standing up. John sensed her hesitation, as she stood in the bathroom, obviously not quite comfortable with undressing in front of him.

"Here love, I'll just close my eyes until you're ready." She couldn't help but giggle as she watched him sitting there with his hand over his eyes. _Pull yourself together, Anna. You're acting like a fool. This is your husband, and he has every right to see you this way._ She shook off her embarrassment, and quickly undressed. John felt her as she lowered herself into the still hot water across from him. The bathtub was just large enough that her legs rested comfortably beside his. The blind feeling of his feet grazing her bare hip was driving him to levels of arousal he hadn't felt in a long while. He tried to calm himself…his focus should be entirely on making her comfortable, and not his desire. Although he had to admit…it was burning.

He felt her settle with her feet next to his hip, and couldn't resist reaching down with the hand that wasn't over his eyes and squeezing her toes.

With a smile in her voice she finally spoke the words he'd been waiting for. "You can open your eyes now, Mr. Bates."

The sight of her took his breath away. She had kept her hair up in it's knot to keep it out of the water, which to his chagrin was completely covering her luscious body; the suds hiding her away from him. Although the sight of her collarbone, and shoulder alone was enough to send him to the brink of madness. The swell of her breasts just barely grazed the top of the water as she leaned her head back against the tub, letting out a sigh. She caught his eye when he lifted her feet into his lap, and began massaging them one at a time beneath the water.

"Oh John…that feels heavenly." She sighed, closing her eyes as he rubbed her aching feet. She smiled. "You are the one who should be relaxing, not catering to me." Not that she was doing anything to stop him.

"You deserve it just as much as I do." He said. "After all I've put you through...I can't wait to spoil you."

"John..." He could tell she was going to argue so he silenced her by placing his fingers on her lips. She smiled under his touch.

"Anna please, don't argue. You deserve _everything_. Anything I can give you, any way I can spoil you, any happiness I can possibly bring you...you deserve it all and more, my love."

Anna felt the blush creep up her neck, and couldn't help herself from leaning forward. She shifted onto her knees securing them on either side of him, and felt his hands rest on her hips beneath water. She laced her hands behind his neck, rubbing his damp hairline lightly with her thumbs.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

There was a beat of weighted silence before he responded.

"I love you, too."

The heat passed between them before neither could handle the distance anymore. Their lips crashed against each other with a passion that they hadn't even experienced on their wedding night. Their first night together had been slow, and gentle; this was pure raw desire. 18 months worth of need reaching its boiling point and erupting inside them like a volatile volcano.

Anna felt all the nervousness from earlier fall away from her as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to explore her. In the position she was in, straddling his waist, she could feel his desire growing and pressing against her center. Her instincts drove her as she began to grind down onto him, causing him to pull away with a hiss.

"Christ, Anna...I need you love. I need you _now_." His suddenly dark eyes met hers, seeking approval. She shivered...even in the heat of the moment he still sought to make sure she was comfortable. Her darling man.

She kissed him softly on his forehead, pressing her breasts against his chest, and smiling at the deep groan that escaped him.

Releasing one of her hands that was still locked behind his neck she shifted slightly, and took his hard shaft in her hand. Their eyes stayed locked as she guided him into position, and lowered herself onto him; gasping as he filled her so completely. There was no pain like there had been on their wedding night, but Anna stilled as she took a moment to adjust to his size.

"Oh John..." She moaned as she leaned forward once again, and therefore took him deeper into her. Locking her hands again behind his neck she felt his hands rest on her bottom and squeeze. She could tell he was aching to move...they never needed words to communicate, but he spoke anyway.

"You feel so good, Anna. God...please, love. Are you ready?" His words were strained.

"Yes John...take me."

They kept their foreheads pressed together, and eyes locked as he lifted her to the very tip of his length before slowly filling her again. The bath water gained momentum around them as they picked up the pace, but neither could find it in them to care. They moved together with the ease of old lovers, and the intense passion of newlyweds. Such was the intensity of their feelings.

As the water poured over the sides, Anna's lips found her husbands. Their tongues tangling and moans combining as they approached their climaxes. Anna pulled her lips away from his, feeling the need to vocalize her pleasure.

"Ahhh John, yes! Mmm that feels so good." His fingers had drifted to her center rubbing furiously as he felt his own end growing closer. He would bring them to completion together.

"Together Anna...come with me, love."

"Yes yes yes ahhh!" She keened, biting his shoulder as they fell off the edge locked in each others arms.

They stayed pressed against each other while their breathing returned to normal. As Anna came down for her pleasurable high she felt his lips against her shoulder, placing ever so soft kisses on any piece of skin he could find.

She pulled back slightly, easing herself off of him, and gave him a sweet lingering kiss. Lifting his hand out of the water he stroked her hair away from her face.

"Are you alright, love?"

She smiled. "I'm much better than 'alright' Mr. Bates." She mimicked his movements and ran her hands through his hair as well.

"What about you, darling?" She asked.

"Well, Mrs. Bates...I would wager to say that aside from the day I married you, I have never felt so happy in my entire life." His smile was breathtaking, and she found she simply had to kiss him. Their lips danced together for several heartbeats before they both realized how cold the water had become during their endeavors.

She shivered, and he moved to get them out almost slipping in the mess of water they had made. They both laughed.

Wrapping her robe around her, Anna smiled at her husband who was, to her disappointment, wrapped in a towel.

"You go warm up the bed, Mr. Bates while I take care of this." Her look told him there would be no arguing.

"Very well." He gave her one more kiss before reaching for his pajamas that were on the chair in the corner of the small room. Anna stopped him, and he looked at her with confusion that suddenly turned to pure heat when she spoke.

"You won't be needing those anytime soon."

His heart picked up speed, and his eyes heated.

"Of course, you're right. Off to warm up the bed then." He purred, and she watched him as he ceremoniously opened the door, and dropped his towel before walking to their bedroom. When he shot her a wink over his shoulder, Anna suddenly felt like the mess could wait.

* * *

_Please Review :) xx_


End file.
